Learning Curves
by officerlunchbox
Summary: Just some fluffy Gail/Holly head-canon mini-ficlets about learning new things about each other and themselves :) Been posting on my tumblr and decided to upload here too! :) Oh PS they're in no particular order and all pretty random. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! :)
1. Road Rage

The first time Holly learns that Gail has road rage they're on their way to Bruce Peninsula (Gail was already annoyed that Holly was able to convince her to spend a weekend _hiking _and sleeping in a _cabin.) _

"Do you see this asshole, Hol? What does that bumper sticker say? 'I drive the speed limit?' Congratu-fucking-lations, but I don't so move out of my goddamn way!" Gail shouted to the mini-van crawling in front of her while driving down the winding, one lane highway towards their first weekend getaway.

Holly laughs, grabs Gail's hand from the center console, and makes a mental note of it, Gail Peck doesn't _do _the speed limit.


	2. Peanuts

The first time Gail learns that Holly has a peanut allergy it's too late. She was trying to impress her, and she may have also been trying to win a bet. Holly didn't think Gail could cook something with more than 5 ingredients, and Gail was determined to prove her wrong. She almost didn't include the peanuts because, come on, who puts peanuts in a pasta dish?

Of course, Holly didn't think to carry her epi pen with her to Gail's apartment, and Gail almost got them killed rushing to the emergency room. 3 hours, some heavy duty antihistamines and one very panicked cop later and Holly was almost fully back to normal.

"You kind of looked like Sloth from The Goonies. And I'm never cooking again, but I definitely won that bet." Gail stammers, trying to clear the worry from her mind. Holly laughs, kissing the hand that hasn't left hers since they left Gail's place 3 hours earlier.

"I'm fine, and that pasta was ridiculously good. Almost worth dying over." Holly responds with a wink, a joke that Gail doesn't find very funny.


	3. Cheesy Pop Songs

The first time Gail learns Holly likes cheesy pop music, they're driving around in Holly's jeep. They miraculously both have time off, on a warm spring day, with no plans to keep them busy. Gail was mindlessly flipping through stations, having taken control of the radio as soon as she finished buckling herself in, until she was forced to stop following a shriek from the girl driving the car.

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_I can listen to it all day,_

_I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day._

"You like this song I take it?" Gail questions raising an eyebrow at the dancing girl next to her. She can't help but laugh at the doofy, happy look on Holly's face as she sings through the chorus. "What is this, Demi Lovato? Isn't she like 12?"

"I have no idea, but I love it. Doesn't it just make you want to dance? Dance with me!" Holly replies, bopping her head back and forth to the beat.

"Yeah, uh huh," Gail quietly pulls out her phone to record Holly's ridiculous car-dancing, "This is soooo going on youtube, nerd!" Gail laughs as Holly continues dancing along showing off and blowing a kiss to the camera. She catches a glimpse of Gail over her iPhone and notes the genuine smile in her eyes. Holly learns she's falling for her.


	4. ASPCA

The first time Holly learns that Gail cries over ASPCA commercials they're eating waffles on Holly's couch and on hour 3 of an all day Harry Potter marathon. _Chamber of Secrets_ was just getting intense when the Sarah McLachlan song fades in and images of abused puppies and kittens fills the screen.

"No, no, no, no Holly change the channel," Gail lunges to Holly's side where the remote sits on the edge of the couch. Holly grabs it before she can turn the commercial off.

"What? Seriously, are you crying right now?" Holly replies as Gail wipes at her face to cover the tears. "Gail 'I hate people' Peck is crying over abused puppies and kittens?"

"This commercial is ridiculous. The horribly sad music, the poor puppy faces? That one looks like its _actually_ crying! You're a monster if you _don't_ get emotional, nerd. I'm only human, Holly," Gail cries, still fighting for the remote.

"Are you? I was pretty sure you were a robot for a while," Holly hands over the remote, scoots closer and runs her fingers down the path her tear just traveled before grabbing hold of Gail's hand. "I guess I know your Kryptonite now, supergirl." Gail looks in her eyes briefly before turning her attention back to the TV screen.

"Harry Potter's back on, okay, and I don't want to miss Hermione getting petrified," Gail changes the subject, pushing from her mind the thought that she'd never cried in front of anyone before. At least not someone she, like,_ really_ liked.

Harry and the gang had dramatically escaped the chamber before Gail even realized they were still holding hands.


	5. Feelings

The first time Holly learns she has feelings for a girl she's in 11th grade and it's her best friend, Sam. Holly had always kind of known she wasn't like other girls. She had a boyfriend, Mike, who was a great guy, but he was more of a study buddy or a guy to throw a ball around with than a boyfriend. She didn't talk about guys the way all of her friends did, her gaze lingered too long on Sam's body when she walked away and her gut did backflips when Sam's hand grazed hers as they walked. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out that she was falling hard for her best friend.

All of their friends knew Holly was infatuated with Sam, but nobody ever said anything. Holly would have appreciated it if they had, she tried hard to cover it up. She wasn't big on drinking, but Sam persuaded her to go to a party one night at some baseball player's house. They shared beers in the backyard, and before long Holly was pretty drunk.

"I juss think. That you are sooooooo pretty, Sam," Holly gushed drunkenly.

"Thank you, Holly. You're pretty too!" Sam laughed at Holly's inebriated love fest. She just thought it was a side effect of the beer, not anything serious.

"I mean it. I really do. I do. I just want to kiss you. And I've always wanted to kiss you, you know? I do!" Holly's slurred confession made Sam realize that maybe she wasn't just acting drunk.

"Oh, Hol. I don't know what to say. I had suspicions, but I didn't know you were really like…a lesbian? It's totally cool, Holly I love you no matter what. But you know I'm not a lesbian right?"

"I know Sammy whammy. I just think you're so pretty," Holly slumped, defeated. "But isss okay. You're not gay. I'm not gay. Well am I? Maybe. It's okay though. Gay marriage isss totally gonna be legalized one day."

Sam laughed and threw her arm over Holly's shoulder, walking her back to her house for the night. They didn't really talk about it much after that night, but they didn't need to. Holly moved on, dumped her boyfriend and joined the backpacking club.

The first time Gail learns she has feelings for a girl she's sitting in a coat closet with a half empty bottle of champagne, staring at the space where Holly's body lingered ten minutes earlier and wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now.


	6. Cyndi Lauper

The first time Holly learns Gail can sing (like…really sing), they're already buzzed on rum and cokes at The Penny's karaoke night. Gail was telling an animated story, gesturing wildly, cheeks pinked from the liquor running through her blood stream. Holly couldn't help the smile growing on her face as she watched Gail interact with her friends and fellow police officers.

"What are you smiling at, miss?" Gail questioned the brunette, turning to face her.

"I'm smiling because you're gonna go sing some karaoke, and that image makes me very happy," Holly teased nodding towards the karaoke stage currently being occupied by a large man singing some Britney Spears song.

"Oh am I?" was all Gail could respond before Holly was dragging her over to the karaoke station to pick out a song.

"Yes, we have to pick the perfect song for you. I'm thinking Cyndi Lauper?" Holly laughed flipping through the pages of songs available to sing.

"I don't _do_ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Maybe Time After Time, but definitely not True Colors," Gail responded, a serious edge to her voice.

"What, why not True Colors? It's so you, Gail," Holly teased nudging the other girl with her shoulder.

"Very funny, Stewart, I give you props. But no, not happening," Gail grabs the book away from Holly's grasp, walks up to the man running the karaoke booth, and points to a song on the list. He nods his head and lets her know she'll be up as soon as this guy finishes ruining Hit Me Baby One More Time.

"What'd you pick then?" Holly asks, following Gail back to their table to wait her turn.

"You'll have to wait and see. You won't be disappointed though, promise," Gail whispers, leaning in close to Holly's ear before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. The drunk man on stage ended his performance with a dramatic pose, and Gail bounced up from her seat. "That's my cue!"

She walked up to the stage, grabbed the microphone, and turned her back to the crowd. The music started, an upbeat tune, but Gail didn't turn around just bobbed her head and wiggled her hips to the beat. Finally, she turned around and began singing, timing it perfectly with the music.

_I had to escape_

_The city was sticky and cruel_

_Maybe I should have called you first_

_But I was dying to get to you._

_I was dreaming while I drove_

_The long straight road ahead._

Her eyes found Holly's in the crowd, who was staring in awe at the blonde on stage. Gail's hips moved with the upbeat music, and she didn't break eye contact with the woman in the crowd. Holly bit her lip in response.

_No matter where I go I hear_

_The beating of your heart_

_I think about you _

_When the night is cold and dark_

_No one can move me _

_The way that you do_

_Nothing erases the feeling between me and you_

Holly's mind was swimming with the gorgeous cop's thick smoky voice. She had no idea Gail's singing would stir up so many _feelings _inside of her. She was entranced. Gail continued singing, beaming on stage, loving the body language Holly was displaying. She sent a quick wink in her direction and smiled through the song.

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that alright?_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you._

_Is that alright?_

_I drove all night._

When the song ended, the crowd erupted, Holly the loudest of them all. She took a quick bow, smiling widely, and strutted towards Holly, who was standing and clapping with a winded expression.

As Gail approached, Holly pulled her into her body, hands pressed to her lower back. She leaned in, whispering in her ear, "I have never been more turned on by a Cyndi Lauper song."

Gail laughed, wrapped her hand around Holly's neck, and kissed her hard on the lips before realizing she'd never done that in public before, not here at her bar, with her coworkers standing nearby, and the bartender she'd known for years. Not here, without the protection of the four walls of Holly's small apartment with her drapes drawn and the lights down low.

Gail pulled away then to lean her forehead against Holly's, hand still on the back of her neck, and whispers, "I think I like you a little more than I originally planned." Holly smiles and kisses Gail's nose. Gail learns she's okay with that fact.


	7. Can I Lay by Your Side?

**Sorry I haven't written...just started a second job and clocked 50 hours this week. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

The first time Gail learns that Holly hates sleeping in silence she's spending the night in Holly's loft for the first time. It had been a month since they'd started dating, or whatever it is they were doing, and Gail decided it was stupid for her to sleep alone. She missed Holly every minute they were apart, and the nights were especially lonely.

The mattress is soft and the down comforter wraps around her, engulfing her, pulling her deeper. Holly lays on her side, facing her. She's talking to her, but Gail can't focus; the bed too comfortable and the girl inches from her face too beautiful.

"…anyway I'm sorry if it bugs you, but I usually keep the radio on. It helps quiet my brain at night and fall asleep faster," Gail manages to make out from Holly's speech.

"Yeah, no it's fine. I might have a hard time quieting what my mind is yelling about right now too," Gail replies trailing her hand across Holly's soft, tanned cheek. Everything was still so new to her. The feelings and desires, the need to be close to Holly and feel her warmth. She was trying hard to keep the walls from building between them.

Holly recognizes the fear in Gail's expression, places a soft kiss to her forehead, and pulls her closer into her chest as the radio hums softly in the background, playing a Sam Smith song.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright_

_I'll take care of you, _

_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight._

Gail relaxes and sighs into the other girl's shoulder as she realizes she's never felt safer than here in Holly's bed, wrapped in her arms. Their breathing settles into a matching rhythm and sleep overcomes them.


	8. Safe With Me

**I think I might be done writing these. I don't really know what I'm doing anymore and feel sort of blah about them haha. Let me know what you think, anyway. If I think of something nice to write about maybe I'll keep adding. :) Have a great day.**

* * *

The first time Holly learns that Gail was kidnapped it's 3 am and pitch black in Holly's bedroom. They'd been laying on their backs side by side in bed, talking for hours, the only light in the room a soft glow from Holly's clock radio. Their conversation was effortless, it always was. Holly told Gail about her childhood, her first boyfriend, her last girlfriend. Gail told Holly about various Peck traditions, her relationship with her mother, police academy.

It was getting late and the room had been in comfortable silence for over 10 minutes. Holly was now laying with her head rested on Gail's stomach, fingers tracing lazy shapes on her inner forearm. Gail had her other arm resting behind Holly's head, fingers raking through her long brown hair. Gail's soft voice was almost unrecognizable in the silence of the room.

"I was kidnapped once. Off duty. Another detective, his name was Jerry, tried to save me. He died doing so. It was, um, Traci's fiancé, you remember her?"

"I was working in the lab when he was brought in. I didn't see him, but I saw Traci. She spent a lot of time there after. I had heard there was a kidnapping, but I didn't know it was you, Gail," Holly responds, her hand now wrapped around Gail's wrist protectively.

"I'm over it, I mean…I'm not, but I've gone through the counseling and I'm fine. I have dreams sometimes though. Of being strapped to that table. I can _feel _the cold metal on my back when I wake up. I just, I thought you should know in case I wake up squeezing you or crying or screaming or-"

"Gail," Holly interrupts sitting up and leaning close to Gail's face, "you could wake me up with your fists and I'd just hold you closer. You're safe here, with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Holly's hand was on Gail's cheek, her eyes staring deeply into her own, taking hold of her in ways she didn't know was possible. Gail closed the gap between them, kissing Holly lightly on her waiting lips, thinking that was exactly what she needed to hear. In fact, Holly was exactly what she needed in her life.


	9. Rainbow Road

The first time Gail learns that Holly is good, like ridiculously good, at video games she's about to throw the wii remote at the tv screen.

"If I'd known you were some kind of Mario Kart freak I never would've agreed to play with you. How did you even get so good at Rainbow Road?" Gail huffs taking a sip of her beer and refusing to look at Holly.

Holly laughs and places a hand on Gail's thigh, "Don't be upset, honey. I've had a lot of practice in my time. You'll get better." She winks at Gail before turning back to the screen, "Come on let's play Star Cup, I'll go easy on you."

"Don't do me any favors, Stewart. I'll win eventually, and not because you let me win." Gail grabs her remote again, staring intently at the screen. Holly smiles to herself, thinking Gail's competitive face is probably one of the cutest things she's ever seen.

3 beers and 5 last place finishes later, Gail throws her hands up in defeat, "I quit! I resign, you are champion of the world in Mario Kart." She half smiles as she throws herself back into the couch and crosses her arms across her chest.

Holly laughs and moves to straddle Gail's hips, she kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. "You're my favorite when you get competitive, you know that?"

Gail reluctantly uncrosses her arms and reaches to pull Holly in closer to her body, "Lucky for me I have the day off tomorrow, and while you're playing with dead bodies I'll be training on Rainbow Road. Better prepare yourself to be de-throned."

Holly smirks and pulls her in for a kiss, giggling into Gail's mouth at the thought of her sitting on Holly's couch alone swearing at Yoshi to go faster all day.


	10. Peck's Pancakes

The first time Holly learns that Gail talks in her sleep she's woken up with a jolt at 3 am to the sounds of the grumbling cop next to her. At first she thinks Gail's awake and trying to tell her something, maybe she'd had a weird dream or heard a noise. Holly turns towards the woman next to her and glances worriedly at Gail before realizing her eyes are closed, the rhythm of her breathing was normal, and she was actually snoring slightly.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Gail mumbles under her breath as she twitches her nose and shifts slightly in her spot. A smile creeps across Holly's face as she leans on an elbow to steady herself as she watches the girl next to her. Gail's face was peaceful, her mouth slightly opened, her hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Blueberry is bad," Gail continues furrowing her brow. Holly uses all her will power to stifle the laugh threatening to leave her throat. She nudges in closer to Gail, who instinctively accepts Holly's body against hers, puller her close. Holly closes her eyes with a smile still on her face, when she hears a giggle escape from the mouth of the sleeping girl below her. Holly wasn't sure exactly what this dream was about, but it made her happy to know Gail was laughing.

Gail wakes up before her alarm, just three hours later. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, disentangles herself from the sheets, and pouts at the sight of the empty bed beside her. In the next second her pout turns to a smile as she smells the buttery scent of breakfast coming in from the kitchen.

She practically skips out of the bedroom towards the smell and finds Holly standing over their stove flipping pancakes. Holly smiles at the sleepiness worn into Gail's features. Gail walks over to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her cheek against Holly's warm back.

Gail trails soft kisses behind Holly's ear before whispering, "Those better be chocolate chip. You're the only person in the world who actually prefers fruit in their pancakes, nerd."

Holly breaks out in laughter and turns to face a very confused Gail, "You know babe, I had a feeling you would say something like that." She leans in and kisses the confused pout on Gail's face, turns back towards the pancakes, and continues laughing without explanation.


End file.
